Michael "Goob" Yagoobian
Michael "Goob" Yagoobian, otherwise known as simply the Bowler Hat Guy, is the (apparent) main villain of Meet the Robinsons. As a young boy, Michael is more interested in baseball than his roommate's inventing hobby. However, after he missed the winning catch, his fury became uncontrollable as he was constantly in a bad mood. Once the orphanage shut down, as time progressed (and as he grew up), his resentment of Lewis grew. History Michael Yagoobian is Lewis's roommate and is kept up all night helping Lewis on his memory scanner. A member of the local Little League team, Goob never really took an interest in his roommate's inventing. On the day of the Science Fair, the last game of the season occured that same day. During the 9th inning, he fell asleep and missed the winning catch. The players beat him up and he never let it go. No one wanted to adopt him since he was so angry. He also believed that everyone hated him, despite a few that were willing to become a friend. Months later, the orphan home was closed down and he was left behind. After 30 years of loneliness and torment from Lewis' success, he decided to blame him. He thought that if Lewis did not work on his project keeping him up all night, he would've caught the catch and could've been adopted. Taking on the identity of Bowler Hat guy, he egged and teepeed Robinson Industries as a pathetic attempt at revenge. Then, he meet Doris , who told her story about being a helping hat. She said that she was capable of more things, but Cornelius did not see her as anything else she was capable of doing. Cornelius thought she was shut down. Realizing his simple plan was inferior to what Doris had in mind, he added in the sabotage of the Science Fair to the hat's scheme. He stole a time machine from the Robinsons rather easily when Wilbur forgot to lock the garage door. He ruined the science fair where Lewis was presenting his memory scanner. Goob then stole the scanner and took it to Invenco. Since he didn't know anything about the scanner, he thrown out of Invenco. After thinking it was over for them, they started to track Lewis for help. They followed him into the future. When trying to get Lewis out of the Robinson house, he gained control of a mini-Doris. He first started thinking of destroying the mansion, but thinks again since then Lewis will be dead after that. His second idea was turning Lewis into a duck. But then, he doesn't know how to do that nor he needs a duck. After finding a bar of frogs, he had an idea of taking control of Frankie and using him to intercept Lewis and bring him to Goob. This failed as Frankie was too smal to grab Lewis so he went back in time and stole a dinosaur named Tiny and sent him controled by Mini-Doris after Lewis. With the help of the Robinsons, Lewis and Wilbur defeated Tiny and Mini-Doris was taken away by the frogs to her presumed destruction. When Lewis was walking away from the Robinson family, Goob lured him to his old orphanage home. After getting help from Lewis about his memory scanner, Doris tied him up and took Lewis prisoner. Lewis was, however, saved by Carl and Wilbur, but, before they could reach the house, Goob snatched the memory scanner out of Lewis' hands and went back in time. After signing the contract making the invention his own, Lewis appears and tells him that Doris is using him and will kill him after getting what she wants. Goob sees Doris being destroyed after Lewis promised he will never invent her. Lewis then shows Goob the industrial, smog-filled future that Doris would have created. After Lewis's intervention in the past restores the original, peaceful future, Goob walks away, wondering what to do next despite Lewis getting Wilbur to offer to have the Robinsons adopt him. He leaves his binder behind with his checklist and one unchecked box that has a question mark next to it. Upon returning to the past, Lewis, instead of going straight to the Science Fair heads to the ball field where young Goob is sleeping. Lewis yells at him, waking him up and Goob catches the ball he missed before, winning the game and negating the events that led to his transformation into the Bowler Hat Guy. Goob is shown a much happier person afterwards, no longer having a reason to be so furious. He is seen carrying around his trophy and getting adopted by the Hendersons, a couple that had previously interviewed Lewis and having an amicable goodbye with Lewis when he leaves the orphange. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization